


Sunset

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!Canada x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier





	Sunset

 

"What if the color of sunset was green, would you watch it with me?" Y/N blurted as she observed the hues of leaves of trees shading them from the afternoon sun. She would want to look to see his reaction, but chose not to, afraid to see no trace of interest in his expression.

Matthieu kept quiet and just continued splitting some woods he would later put by the fireplace.

A few leaves fell slowly to the ground, but Y/N's tears remained stifled. Y/N followed the falling leaves with her eyes as she tried to distract herself from the haunting thought of falling without anyone to catch her. _"At least the earth is here to catch the leaves. Maybe... I hope it will catch me, too."_ She thought to herself.

Falling for a good friend she knew would never catch her was not easy to endure. Making subtle moves, asking strange questions out of the blue to get his attention never worked. They had been good friends for almost a year, had spent time taking walks in the forest, had eaten some lunch together, camped under a sky full of stars, and still Y/N could not see any spark in Matthieu's eyes whenever they were together.

_"Perhaps being good friends is enough. A good friendship under an orange sunset."_ Y/N silently forced the thought to herself, and almost chuckled at her burdensome feelings.

The sun was setting down and the blue sky was changing into hues of purple, pink, and orange. Matthieu went inside his cabin as he gathered most of the chopped woods, while Y/N followed after him carrying some before she would walk back home and watch the sunset alone.

"I'll go now, Matt! I'll come hang out again next week." Y/N bid him her usual goodbye. But instead of walking her out of the forest like usual, or even just outside the cabin, Matthieu went inside a small storage room.

Y/N felt she needed to go while there was still daylight, but Matthieu was taking a little too long in the storage. She was already about to call out again and just go, since she already knew the path to the streets anyway, until Matthieu emerged with a different camping bag and clothes.

"Oh, you're camping today?" It was Y/N's initial reaction.

"We're camping tonight." He replied and headed outside.  
Y/N followed confused and unprepared. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I didn't bring my sleeping bag."

"I have a tent, eh?" Matthieu raised the bag a little as if to prove it to Y/N.

He could be impulsive sometimes, but not so much like this. Y/N had no plans for the rest of the day and none even for the next day, so it would be alright, though she was still physically and mentally not prepared. "Why so sudden?" She asked as they walked away from his cabin.

"I've never seen a green sunset, but i'll show you something." Matthieu continued to lead the walk a little farther away before setting the tent.  
Y/N tried so hard to just fall silent instead of falling more for her friend.

This was the first time they shared a tent. They usually brought sleeping bags with them the few times they had camped together.

The sun had set and the sky was night-dark blue. They were inside the unzipped tent, and under the same blanket.

As the sky had completely turned dark and dotted with stars, Matthieu pointed to a far side. In that distance, a small part of the Aurora could be seen. "It's no longer sunset, but that's green, eh?" He smirked.

Y/N could not help but smile and slightly shook her head in disbelief. How could she not fall? A tear stroke down her face as Matthieu moved closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"You crying, eh? Sorry." Matthieu moved back to his previous space.

She chuckled as she wiped the tear and moved closer to Matthieu and kissed his cheek.

He smiled. She smiled back with contentment.

Matthieu wrapped his arm around Y/N as they watched a distant 'not sunset, but green' sky.


End file.
